Wrap Me Up
by AkaneKaminga
Summary: The cheesy plot that no fan can resist! Kagome and Inuyasha get caught up in a snow storm ...


Wrap Me Up

Yes, I know, this story idea has been used countless times, but I just had to do it. The plot is too cheesy for me to resist. J

The white powdery snow kept falling rapidly, with no sign of stopping. The blizzard would pick up, surely the gang knew this. But they all knew Inuyasha. He had no intention of settling until they reached the village. Determined he was, but also idiotic.

Miroku stopped suddenly. He knew when to give in, especially in the cold weather they were currently trudging through.

"Inuyasha, we have to stop." His voice seemed to plead.

"No monk. You know we aren't stopping now." Inuyasha responded gruffly.

"Then this is me and Lady Sango's stop. I shall not have my future bride be exposed to these harsh conditions any longer." He stated proudly, and Sango simply blushed.

"Keh. Have it your way. Me and Kagome are continuing on. Right Kagome?" Inuyasha turned to said girl, who was currently shivering like crazy, but she had a plastered smile on her face none the less. You would think that the cold would have made it seem that way and she couldn't stop smiling, even if she tried.

"Mmmmmmmhmph." Kagome responded, nodding her head.

Sango and Miroku could see that she couldn't bear to go on, and in any other situation, they would have clearly stood up for her and took her in too. But Inuyasha seemed to be too arrogant today, and he had no intention to have Kagome stay.

Inuyasha smirked to the couple and continued on, Kagome slowly sloshing her feet behind. As much as her heart was telling her to protest, her mind was telling her to keep her mouth shut and prevent a quarrel today.

Kagome gave a silent nod to the two and retreated after her hanyou companion.

Kagome's teeth chattered furiously. She tried to imagine a warm, cozy, dry place to warm herself up for a moment, but it failed. Her thoughts were only focused on how cold it was out here, and longing for Inuyasha to come and cuddle with her …

She could feel her legs growing weaker, ready to give in to her desires of falling and staying down. Her vision was blurring slightly, and for the moment, she couldn't help but wonder. 'Is this the end?'

Kagome shook her head in a furious effort to snap out of her deathly thoughts and to focus on following the red-clad half demon, only to find he was not in her sight. She glanced around as much as her head would allow her, but he would not appear.

Her will to live was strong, but she still couldn't help of the thoughts of death that lingered on her mind. Could you blame her in this weather? If anything, it was impossible not to imagine her death.

'Inuyasha will come back and get me …. I know it …' And with those last thoughts to occur in her mind, Kagome fell into the icy snow, and into a deep unconsciousness.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. He could no longer sense Kagome behind him, nor could he smell her. Something happened to her, and he knew it.

He turned back to where Kagome should have been and began running as fast as his legs could possibly take him. As much as he couldn't admit it, he couldn't bear for something to happen to her … not ever.

Eventually, he came upon black tresses poking out of the soft snow. He came to his knees and dug his claws through whatever stood in his way of getting to Kagome. Eventually he came upon what he presumed to be her arm and gently pulled her out of the thick ice. Her face was paling slowly, and her breaths were very ragged, when she actually breathed. Her ebony hair clung to her incredibly damp clothing, and her body was nearly frozen solid.

Inuyasha had no time to waste. He gathered her lithe form into his arms and began sprinting to the nearest destination he could find. Whatever hut he came upon was the one they were going to say at.

Fortunately, not very long later, a small wooden hut came into view. Inuyasha thanked kami that nobody was occupying it as well. He would rather have Kagome and himself be in peace than in another's presence.

He gently set her down onto the hardened floor and searched frantically through every object for a blanket, something to warm her up until he could properly set up a fire. He came upon a small box and threw it's lid off and across the hut. There was a medium sized fluffy blanket, nearly perfect for Kagome. He let out a victorious chuckle and ran over to the frozen girl. He lifted her up into a sitting position and wrapped the blanket around her, tucking it into her hands as best as he could. She was still not awake, so the vision of her like that was slightly odd, but Inuyasha knew this was not a laughing matter. He took off his haori and made a make-shift pillow for Kagome's head. Thankfully, the garment was not as soaked as Kagome's own clothes, so he wasn't worried.

As soon as he had Kagome settled decently, he tore up the hut searching for items he could use for a fire. He found several logs, but no sign of something of use for a fire. He sighed and searched through Kagome's clothes, gently to not disturb her, and seeing as how she had not brought her oversized backpack along. The last place to look was her shoes. He didn't think there would be a lighter or something else of some sort in there, but he had room to be wrong. His claws came upon a pale green lighter. Inuyasha was very unsure how to use it. He had spent maybe 5 minutes just trying to light the lighter itself. When he finally felt like he had figured the object out, he lit the logs. The logs erupted into a fire, and Inuyasha laughed in joy.

He turned to look at Kagome, to find she hadn't woken up yet. He felt terrible that he let such a horrible thing happen to her, that he forced her out into such extreme conditions. Unknowingly to him, a lone tear slid down his cheek. She could have died … and she still had the chance. He snapped himself out of his pity and stood. What he had to do next …. Kagome would murder him for it.

Inuyasha tugged on the blanket, it falling loose from Kagome's shoulders. She was still shivering, of course. Her clothes were clinging to her body, causing her body temperature to drop lower than it already was, if possible. Her skin was a pale blue, and it sickened Inuyasha that he let Kagome even get into such a condition.

He swallowed the huge lump that had formed in his throat and pulled down on her top. It stuck a bit, so he had to pull a bit more and shove the top down her arms. His sights came upon an off-white garment, pushing up on her breasts. Inuyasha gulped as soon as the soaked top dropped from his hands.

He decided to leave the garment alone and focus on her lower body. Her shoes and socks had already been removed … so what was left was her skirt and … undergarments.

Inuyasha had to keep himself in check and cool while doing the lower procedure. His paranoia kept telling him that she was going to regain consciousness any moment and that scared him more than anything else ever could. If Kagome caught him in this position …

After her skirt had been removed, her undergarments remained. It was not as if they were as soaked as her regular clothing, but they were pretty wet, and they had to be removed.

But Inuyasha could not bring himself to the task. He wanted to let Kagome keep her dignity and his respect. While he would have attempted to wake her and ask her to remove them herself, the chances of her actually waking, getting up, understanding how and why her other clothing was removed, then cooperating and falling back into unconsciousness was very, very, very slim.

However, Kagome's condition was worsening, and he couldn't sit here and ogle her a moment longer. He had to remove the garments and wrap her up in something else until he could get her clothes dried off. Inuyasha took off his haori and set it near the fire, so while he was doing the other task, it could dry up a bit before Kagome could use it.

So the first task? The bra.

Inuyasha shut his eyelids slightly, so he wouldn't get too much of a view. He didn't want Kagome waking to see he was staring at her, wide-eyed, and removing her bra. Oh no, not happening.

His hands fumbled around her upper body to find whatever it was that was holding the item in place. Inuyasha had already let the straps slide down her silky arms, but what was keeping this garment in place?! He drove himself crazy just looking for the clasp.

Eventually though, he found it, and slowly undid it. His breath hitched at the sight of Kagome's milky mounds (ß Lol, I found that to be funny to write. XD) and he turned away to keep himself from attacking her.

After getting over his embarrassment, he looked down to Kagome's lower body. Her underwear was the only item left on her body. Inuyasha reached his hands out slowly to the sides of her body, only to find that he couldn't do it. He wanted Kagome to still have respect for him, if he would even have any left after she finds out the situation. His hands slipped to his pockets and he sighed. When he really thought about it, would her underwear - on or off- really make such a difference? His inner voice told him that it would make a huge difference in other ways, but he pushed his thoughts away. He couldn't be a Miroku right now.

Inuyasha kneeled and snatched the blanket from the floor. He set Kagome gently down onto the floor and threw the blanket on her. He huffed, and knew that wasn't good enough. He tucked the blanket into each crevice of Kagome that showed. Amazingly enough, her shivering ceased. Inuyasha wanted to laugh, but he couldn't find the heart to do so.

Inuyasha led his hands to Kagome's shoulders and laid her down gently onto her make-shift bed. He decided that mere blanket and fire warmth was not enough, so he laid behind Kagome, wrapping his arms around her body, making himself comfortable. He smiled to himself, happy that even though it was without Kagome's knowing, he got to cuddle with her, at least for a while.

Hours later ….

Kagome woke up slowly, her eyelids still sticking to her eyes. She tried to open them, but they immediately shut and she sighed a heavy breath, as if it was the first one she'd taken in a while. When her eyes finally did open, the first thing they saw was a fire, with her clothes hanging over it.

She nearly made a scream that would pierce any person's ears across the whole Feudal Era. But she held it in as she felt a body move against her backside. Her head tilted slightly to see it was her half-demon, the one she adored so completely.

Her first thought was to sit him, but she decided against it. The whole situation played out in her mind and she realized that he helped her.

As soon as she was about to snuggle back into his warmth, the hanyou awoke with a start. His eyes opened suddenly, and there was a fierce look of protection in them. He pulled Kagome against him and breathed in her hair.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out quietly.

"Hmmm?" He mumbled in response.

"Mind explaining?" She asked a bit awkwardly.

The hanyou sat up, while Kagome continued her laying position. He looked down at her and flashed her a toothy grin. Kagome smiled in return.

"You went unconscious. The cold put you on the brink of death. I couldn't find you, so I went looking. As soon as I did, I ran as fast as I could to a hut, and this is what I found. I just made a fire and makeshift bed and did what I could to keep you warm. I'm sorry Kagome …" With that last sentence, his ears flattened to his head and he turned away from said girl.

Kagome looked shocked. He risked even his own life to save her own, because she was careless and couldn't speak up. She latched her arms around Inuyasha's torso and hugged him tightly.

"Don't be. It was my fault for not saying anything." She whispered.

"But I forced you out into the freezing cold and made you continue on even when you were on the brink of death!" He shouted.

"But it wasn't your fault … you wanted to get back to the village." Kagome said quietly.

"Kagome … how can you possibly be so forgiving about this? You could have died …" Inuyasha asked, almost in an ashamed voice.

"Because I know you did not intend to do me any harm Inuyasha. I know you did not mean for this to happen. Do you understand?" Kagome asked in a hushed voice.

"Kagome …" Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from him and looked at her. He saw that she was forgiving him, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. "I don't … I can't …"

Kagome sighed heavily. He wasn't really understanding that no matter what he did, she'd always be there to forgive him. She cupped his face in her hands and pulled him close.

"Stop blaming yourself." She whispered before pulling him to her lips and kissing him deeply. She was trying to pour her whole heart and soul into it, so maybe he would understand.

Inuyasha's eyes widened immensely, but when he really understood what was happening, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

The two continued until Sango and Miroku burst in the door.

"See Sango, I told you they were in here. And look, they got aq-" Sango interrupted with a smack.

"Don't you dare go any further with that sentence Houshi." Sango said lowly. Miroku chuckled nervously and glanced at the couple, who had broken apart after the interruption, blushing fiercely.

"I guess we should leave you two alone more often." Miroku whispered quietly.

Inuyasha stood and punched Miroku in the stomach. He went down and Inuyasha began to kick him lightly.

Sango started towards Kagome.

"Did you have fun Kagome?" She asked with an almost-smirk.

Kagome blushed in response.

"Sure, you could say that."

Ahaha, finally incorporated some comedy into a story. (; Aren't you proud?


End file.
